


АУ-шные драбблы

by winni_w



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Western, Alternate Universe - Wings, Cooking, Cyberpunk, Dark, Drama, Espionage, Experimental Style, Gen, Genderswap, Humor, Mirror Universe, Mystery, Omega Verse, Parody, Post-Apocalypse, Slice of Life, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куча АУ-драбблов по Поколению Убийц.<br/>Соавтор - Лейтенант К.<br/>Написано на ЗФБ-2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	АУ-шные драбблы

Название: Быстрая рука  
Размер: драббл, 85 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Натаниэль "Нейт" Фик, Брэд "Айсмен" Колберт  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: вестерн!АУ, экшен  
Рейтинг: PG

— А это Рэй-Рэй, самая быстрая рука на Диком Западе, — кивнул Нейт, и Брэд растянул губы в ухмылке. Такое представление говорило о многом.   
А ещё красноречивее говорило дуло револьвера, уткнувшееся Брэду в бедро.  
— Самая быстрая рука означает не только то, о чем ты подумал, озабоченный ты ублюдок, — выплюнул Рэй, жуя табак. — Это означает, что я отстрелю тебе твой поганый хрен раньше, чем он встанет, если вдруг ты решишь, что раз ты сильнее физически, то сможешь меня заломать и выебать.   
Брэд окинул его одобрительным взглядом. Они сработаются.

Название: Бездонные глаза  
Размер: драббл, 16 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Брэд "Айсмен" Колберт / Натаниэль "Нейт" Фик  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: космическая АУ, флафф  
Рейтинг: G

Космос смотрел на них огромными бездонными глазищами. Брэд обнял Нейта всеми своими щупальцами и удовлетворенно булькнул.

Название: Блеск и трепет  
Размер: драббл, 18 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Ларри Шон "Паппи" Патрик / Рудольф "Руди" Рейес  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: Подводная АУ, флафф  
Рейтинг: G

Паппи вострепетал своими плавниками и поплотнее прижался к блестящей чешуе Руди. Тот от удовольствия переливался всеми цветами радуги.

Название: Автоматический прикуриватель  
Размер: драббл, 60 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Брэд "Айсмен" Колберт, Джефф Каризалес  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: киберпанк!АУ  
Рейтинг: G

— Грязный Граф. У меня не хватает слов, но я все-таки попробую. Что это, во имя всего святого?!  
— Автоматический прикуриватель, сэр. От виртуального шлема, сэр. Спецом для капиталистов, сэр.  
Брэд молча смотрел на переплетение шлангов, больше походившее на гибрид мозгового слизня и большого черного спрута, оседлавшего голову, чем на прикуриватель. Он чувствовал, что не ошибался, когда говорил лейтенанту: «Граф — блестящий кибермеханик».

Название: Получи свое  
Размер: драббл, 55 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Уолт Хассер, Джош "Рэй" Персон  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: постапокалипсис!АУ, экшен  
Рейтинг: G

— Хэ-хэй! — прокричал Уолт, поджигая очередного подобравшегося поближе зомби. — Получи свое!   
Рэй оглянулся на него — возбужденного, азартного, — и одним движением снес своему противнику башку бензопилой.   
Зомби напирали, но это было даже забавно. Пока остальной отряд отходил, унося с собой найденную провизию и медикаменты, им двоим предстояло здорово повеселиться, укладывая оживших трупаков штабелями. На этот раз — окончательно.

Название: Паробритва  
Размер: драббл, 67 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Ларри Шон "Паппи" Патрик, Рудольф "Руди" Рейес, ОМП  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: стимпанк!АУ  
Рейтинг: G

Механическая бритва взревела так, что мужчины в зале слегка присели. Паппи недоверчиво смотрел на сатанинскую машинку, которая пыталась вырваться на волю, стреляя белесыми струями пара в разные стороны. Глаза изобретателя полнились надеждой.  
— Думаю, что обойдусь, спасибо, — с каменным лицом произнес Паппи. Изобретатель, печально вздохнув, выключил бритву. Та испустила последнюю струю пара и величаво издохла.   
— Ниже по улице есть другой клуб джентльменов, возможно, там заинтересуются, — сострадательно сказал Руди. 

Название: Расслабьтесь  
Размер: драббл, 37 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Натаниэль "Нейт" Фик, Брэд "Айсмен" Колберт  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: медицинская АУ, романс  
Рейтинг: G

— Расслабьтесь, — произнес доктор Фик, и Брэд напрягся. Рефлекторно. Осмотр простаты вызывал у него самые мрачные ожидания.  
Впрочем, доктор Фик, напротив, вызывал смутное доверие, и Брэд надеялся, что всё пройдет не так катастрофически неловко, как могло бы быть.

Название: Перед боем  
Размер: драббл, 58 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джейсон Лилли, Антонио "Поук" Эспера  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: историческая АУ  
Рейтинг: G

Лысые рабы расселись перед однорукими воинами. Все было готово к гладиаторским боям. Лилли подкинул меч в руке, проверяя баланс. Нейт кивнул ему и вышел прочь.  
Сквозь решетки выхода слепил глаза золотой песок арены. Лилли наслаждался последними прохладными мгновениями под каменными стенами. Над трибунами гудела толпа. Эспера рядом, набычась, переминался с ноги на ногу, ожидая, когда объявят их выход.  
___________  
В античные времена в театрах был специальный ряд для одноруких воинов. Перед ними садили лысых рабов, и воины использовали их гладенькие сияющие лысины... чтобы аплодировать.

Название: Ведьмак  
Размер: драббл, 47 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Роберт Тимоти "Док" Брайан  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: условно средневековое АУ, экшен  
Рейтинг: G  
Примечание: Условное Средневековье — мир похожий на Средневековье, но не совпадающий с ним в плане географии и событий. Отличительные черты: короли, знать, феодальное устройство, рыцари, может быть некая доля фэнтези. Ведьмак попижжен из Сапковского.

Ведьмак Брайан ждал. Оставалось совсем немного до рассвета. С карниза конюшни виднелось сереющее небо над дальним лесом. Брайан перевел взгляд себе под ноги. Внизу клубились мелкие переродки, лязгая челюстями и брызгая слюной. От рыцаря остались одни сияющие доспехи. Ведьмак прикинул, сколько граммов некомпетентности вмещалось в мозг покойного.

Название: Найди дыню  
Размер: драббл, 135 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Натаниэль "Нейт" Фик, Брэд "Айсмен" Колберт  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: кофешоп!АУ, романс  
Рейтинг: G

Нейт мог поклясться: с такой внешностью этому парню нужно было работать моделью. Или сниматься в фильмах про суровых викингов. Но он почему-то работал в кофейне и сейчас четкими, отточенными движениями доливал в его кружку молоко.  
— Сироп? — спросил он, повернув голову и бросив на Нейта взгляд синих глаз.   
— На ваш вкус, — Нейт почему-то смутился, когда тот повернулся к нему лицом и улыбнулся. — Брэд, — добавил он, прочитав имя с бэйджика.  
Улыбка Брэда стала шире. Он отвернулся, вытянул с полки наверху флакон с соусами — Нейт принципиально не стал вглядываться в этикетку, — и стал колдовать над чашкой.  
Когда дымящийся напиток оказался у него под носом, Нейт вдохнул густой аромат и удивленно вскинул брови:  
— Дыня?  
Брэд подмигнул ему, как старому знакомому.  
— Шоколад и ваниль вы найдете где угодно. А вот дыню...   
Это звучало практически как приглашение заглядывать почаще. Нейту нравилось.

Название: Что такое минарет  
Размер: драббл, 43 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джош "Рэй" Персон  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: восточное АУ  
Рейтинг: G  
Примечание: Восточная сказка — мир восточных сказок. Отличительные черты: султаны, гаремы, наложники, джины, пустыни и оазисы. В качестве исходника использована притча о Ходже Насреддине.

Пришел ходжа Рэй с товарищем в Мекку для учебы; товарищ, увидев минареты (а до того он их никогда не видел), в удивлении спросил: «Как это их делают?» — «А ты и не знаешь? Эх, ты! — заметил ходжа Рэй. — Очень просто: выворачивают наружу внутренность колодцев».

Название: Белое трейлерное отродье  
Размер: драббл, 138 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Брэд "Айсмен" Колберт / Джош "Рэй" Персон  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: мафиозная АУ, романс  
Рейтинг: РG  
Примечание: Мафиозная АУ: герои – мафия. Нецензурная лексика

— Гребаное ты белое трейлерное отродье, и во что ты вляпался на этот раз?  
Рэй нервно облизнул губы, взглянул исподлобья — темно, жарко, обжигающе.   
— Айсмен, богом клянусь, я верну тебе деньги. Все двадцать тысяч. Я уже знаю, где сбыть коку, — ты же знаешь, улицы любят Рэя. Через две недели весь долг будет у тебя, я обещаю.   
— Блядь, Рэй. Тебя опять надули.  
Это не было вопросом. Это было констатацией факта.  
Рэй смотрел на него осторожно и выжидательно, как побитая жизнью дворняга, и нужно было что-то решать.  
— Ладно, Рэй. У тебя две недели. Но ты знаешь, что я с тобой сделаю, если ты не выполнишь обещания.  
Во взгляде Рэя появилась усмешка.  
— Выебешь, конечно. Как обычно.  
Он ушел, а Айсмен ешё долго не мог отделаться от мысли, что всё это Рэй затевал только ради того, чтобы в итоге забраться к нему в постель.

Название: Опять  
Размер: драббл, 5 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Дейв "Капитан Америка" Макгроу  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: гендерсвап АУ, констатация факта  
Рейтинг: G  
Примечание: Гендерсвап — мир, где персонажи изначально родились с другим полом.

Опять у капитанши Америки ПМС.

Название: Вся его жизнь — служение  
Размер: драббл, 82 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Стивен "Крестный" Феррандо, Эван "Писака" Райт  
Категория: детектив, ПОВ  
Жанр: детективная АУ  
Рейтинг: G  
Примечание: Детективная АУ: персонажи работают в детективном агенстве и расследуют дела. В качестве исходника использована цитата из Чандлера.

Об обитателях дома я знал совсем немного — здесь живет миссис Феррандо с семьей и эта прехорошенькая молодая дама хочет нанять симпатичного частного детектива, который не стряхивал бы пепел на пол и никогда не носил бы с собой больше одного пистолета. И еще я знал, что ее муж — полковник по имени Стивен Феррандо, который прослужил кучу лет в богом забытых восточных странах, занимаясь организацией благотворительных мероприятий в местных обществах и фотография которого с подписью «Вся его жизнь — служение» ежегодно появлялась в вашингтонской газете.

Название: Капитан шхуны «Надежда»  
Размер: драббл, 228 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Брэд "Айсмен" Колберт, Натаниэль "Нейт" Фик  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: пиратская АУ, экшен  
Рейтинг: G  
Примечание: пиратская АУ: герои - пираты

— А с этим что делать, jefe? — Поук махнул сигарой в сторону палубы, где со связанными руками за спиной стоял на коленях мальчишка лет двадцати. — Говорят, он капитан этой несчастной шхуны, которую мы только что потопили.   
Айсмен окинул оценивающим взглядом прямую спину пленника, нахмуренные брови, сжатые в линию губы, упрямо вздернутый подбородок. Подошел ближе, пнул носком ботинка под ребра. Мальчишка вскинул голову, резанул острым, ненавидящим взглядом пронзительно-синих глаз.  
— Капитан, значит? — произнес Айсмен, кривя губы в усмешке. — Вот этот салага?   
— Капитан. — Зло подтвердил он. — Натаниэль Фик, капитан шхуны «Надежда».  
Имя и впрямь было тем, которое Айсмен видел в бортовом журнале взятого на абордаж судна. Убористым каллиграфическим почерком.  
— И чего же желает капитан Натаниэль Фик? — звание Айсмен выделил отдельно, насмешливо, стараясь унизить. Щенок должен знать свое место.   
Ответ последовал немедленно и твердо:  
— Пойти вслед за своей командой и своим кораблем.   
Решимость, с которой это было сказано, задевала. За ней чувствовался стержень, который редко встретишь у двадцатилетнего мальчишки. Уверенность в собственной правоте, в долге, в понятиях чести. Капитан должен был следовать за своим кораблем — это было негласное правило любого морского волка. Неотъемлемое право капитана.  
И тем приятнее было лишить его этого права.  
— В трюм его, — бросил Айсмен. — Он может быть нам полезен.  
«Он может быть мне полезен», — отметил он про себя.   
С портовыми шлюхами было скучно — они отдавались за деньги и их не требовалось добиваться. А вот с этим парнем могло быть интересно.

Название: Канадский шпион-педофил  
Размер: драббл, 158 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Брэд "Айсмен" Колберт, Джош "Рэй" Персон  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: шпионская АУ  
Рейтинг: РG  
Примечание: В качестве исходника использована цитата из "Шпион, выйди вон".

— Директор агентства Рейтер в Лондоне только что звонил, — рассказывал Рэй. — Впаривал об убийстве в Североамериканской ассоциации любителей мальчиков. Мол, оперативниками русской Службы безопасности застрелен канадский шпион-педофил. Сейчас там подорвались абсолютно все, как будто объелись грибов, и у всех одновременно наступила маниакальная паранойя. Все ищут сообщников того идиота. Директор спрашивал, интересует ли нас подобная информация? Дежурный секретарь перезвонил нам за разъяснениями. Я сказал, что это похоже на чепуху, и повесил трубку, но тут ко мне влетел Тромбли из «пастухов» и сообщил, что в чешском эфире началась какая-то вакханалия: половина передач зашифрована, остальные идут открытым текстом. Я приказал продолжать прослушивание. Потом снова звонили из Лондона и уточнили, что застрелили не канадца, а мексиканца, не педофила, а всего лишь гея, и вообще не шпиона.  
— А кого же? — спокойно спросил Брэд, что-то рассматривая в ноутбуке.  
— Газонокосильщика.  
— Ты уверен? — Брэд остро посмотрел на Рэя.   
— Конечно. На нем были наши жучки. Это действительно газонокосильщик.   
— Жучки?..  
— Ключевое слово «были».  
— Хорошо, Рэй, — Брэд вернулся к ноутбуку.

Название: Кантри  
Размер: драббл, 5 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Брэд "Айсмен" Колберт  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: музыкальная АУ  
Рейтинг: РG  
Примечание: музыкальная АУ: герои певцы, музыканты, композиторы. Осторожно, капслок.

— Я ЖЕ СКАЗАЛ, НИКАКОГО КАНТРИ!!!

Название: Где твоя камера?!  
Размер: драббл, 7 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джейсон Лилли  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: модельная АУ  
Рейтинг: РG  
Примечание: модельная АУ: герои работники модельного агенства, фотографы, гримеры, дизайнеры.

— Лилли! Гей-порно, Лилли! Где твоя камера?!

Название: Асана  
Размер: драббл, 54 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Эван "Писака" Райт, Ларри Шон "Паппи" Патрик, Рудольф "Руди" Рейес  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: спортивная АУ  
Рейтинг: РG  
Примечание: спортивные АУ: герои — спортсмены, тренера и т.д.

— Молодец, Эван, а теперь ногу сюда. Эта асана требует...  
Тело шлепнулось на коврик.  
— Руди, я все-таки думаю, что Эвану еще рано делать эту асану, — мягко сказал Паппи.  
— Ничего страшного! Никогда не сдавайся, Эван! Попробуй еще раз.  
— Но я теперь не могу развязаться!  
Патрик, покачав головой, вернулся к своей штанге. Ему оставалось еще два подхода.

Название: Сомелье  
Размер: драббл, 16 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джефф Каризалес  
Категория: джен, романс  
Жанр: кулинарная АУ  
Рейтинг: G  
Примечание: кулинарная/ресторанная: герои — повара, рестораторы, сомелье.

— Я три года был сомелье на фрилансе, — подчеркнул Каризалес.  
— То есть, тупо пил.  
— Н-ну, как сказать...

Название: Контрошка  
Размер: драббл, 20 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Эван "Кью-тип" Стаффорд / Джон Кристесон  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: школьная АУ  
Рейтинг: G  
Примечание: Школьная и Колледж!АУ: герои — школьники (студенты) и учителя (преподаватели).

— Слышь, Кристесон, ты сделал контрошку по литературе?  
— Ага. На, списывай.  
— Пасиб, братюня. Го потом слушать Тупака?  
— Канешн, Кью-тип, какой базар.

Название: Сверхспособность  
Размер: драббл, 16 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джош "Рэй" Персон  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: магическая АУ  
Рейтинг: РG  
Примечание: Магическая АУ: герои — обладают магическими способностями, живут в магическом мире. В качестве референса использована ситуация из Misfits.

Рэй обнаружил, что у него есть сверхспособность — он бессмертен.  
Еще он понял, что лежит в гробу.

Название: Плохи дела  
Размер: драббл, 64 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Брэд "Айсмен" Колберт, Эрик Кокер, Ларри Шон "Паппи" Патрик  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: фэнтези АУ  
Рейтинг: РG  
Примечание: Фэнтези: герои — персонажи фэнтези (эльфы, фейри, тролли, единороги и т.д.)

Брэд подошел к Кокеру и Патрику. Кокер сидел на телеге и водил мечом по ремню, натачивая лезвие. Паппи брился рядом.  
— Слушай, Кокер. Я боюсь, что наш Шветье единорог, — сказал Колберт.  
— Потому что у него вдруг вырос рог во лбу?  
— Потому что тупой настолько, что таких не бывает.  
Паппи перестал бриться и задумался. Кокер посмотрел на Брэда.  
— Плохи наши дела. Единороги ведь слушаются только девственников.

Название: Не в рифму  
Размер: драббл, 50 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джош "Рэй" Персон, Уолт Хассер  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: мифологическая АУ  
Рейтинг: РG  
Примечание: Мифологическая АУ — мир мифов, персонажи становятся богами, героями, нимфами, сатирами и т.д.

— Как на нашем на Олимпе угодили в сраку Финке! — сатир Рэй радостно козлил по поляне. — А наш Арес говнодав в Лету грохнул причиндав!  
— Причиндалы, — лениво поправил нимф Уолт.  
— Это не в рифму! — сатир топнул копытом. Кубок с вином упал и покатился по траве. Уолт, подняв его, налил себе еще красного.

Название: Трагедия  
Размер: драббл, 27 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Эрик Кокер, Дейв "Капитан Америка" Макгроу  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: вампир!АУ  
Рейтинг: РG  
Примечание: Вампир!АУ — в мире изначально живут вампиры. В качестве исходника использована ситуация из "Сумерек".

— Понимаешь, дорогой Эрик, я не могу появляться при свете дня, — со слезой во взгляде сказал МакГроу.  
— Да что ты, — мрачно сказал Кокер, трогая мизинцем клыки.  
— Я блестю!!!

Название: Полнолуние  
Размер: драббл, 46 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джеймс Чаффин, Габриэль "Гейб" Гарза  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: оборотни!АУ  
Рейтинг: РG  
Примечание: Оборотни: все персонажи — оборотни, со специфическими повадками и социальными отношениями.

Через час наступало полнолуние. Чаффин ходил кругами по дому, у него уже начинало мутиться сознание. Гарза еще раз проверил, открыт ли черный ход на кухне, и убрал подальше мусорные баки. Ему совсем не улыбалось грохотать жестью на весь городок, выбегая на пару с Чаффином в лес.

Название: Завтра будут гости  
Размер: драббл, 20 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джон Сикста  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: БДСМ!верс  
Рейтинг: РG  
Примечание: БДСМ!верс: мир где все изначально делятся на Домов и Сабов, вне зависимости от пола.

Сикста еще раз проверил, все ли плетки, флоггеры, анальные пробки и яйца разложены по размерам. Завтра должен был прийти Феррандо.

Название: Торжественная речь  
Размер: драббл, 10 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джон Сикста  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: слейв!АУ  
Рейтинг: РG  
Примечание: Слейв — мир где существует рабовладельческий строй. Таймлайн может быть какой угодно. Осторожно, капслок.

— РАБЫ! СЛУШАЙ МЕНЯ ВНИМАТЕЛЬНО! ЗДЕСЬ! НЕ БУДЕТ! ПИЗ! ДЕ! ЦА!

Название: Скальпель  
Размер: драббл, 20 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Роберт Тимоти "Док" Брайан  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: Миррорвёрс  
Рейтинг: РG  
Примечание: Миррорвёрс — изменение моральных ценностей персонажей на диаметрально противоположные, т.е. все плохие — хорошие, все добрые — злые.

Брайан неприятно улыбнулся и проверил, остер ли его скальпель. Шветье метался и мычал. Двигаться ему мешали веревки, а говорить — кляп. 

Название: Крылья чисть, клювом блесть  
Размер: драббл, 61 слово  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Брэд "Айсмен" Колберт, Гарольд Джеймс Тромбли  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: винг!верс  
Рейтинг: РG  
Примечание: Винг!верс: у всех персонажей есть крылья.

— Тромбли, ты поел? Посрал? А крылья почистил? Где твой скребок?  
— Нет, сэр. В машине, сэр.  
— Бери свой скребок и иди чистить.   
— Зачем, сэр? — тоскливо спросил Тромбли.  
— Потому что чем чище крылья, тем меньше сопротивления воздуху, и тем быстрее ты летишь, — терпеливо объяснил Брэд. — Кроме того, не забывай, что ты зеленушка. А твой соперник — орел. Так что давай, вперед и с песней.

Название: Хабадабада  
Размер: драббл, 179 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: лейтенант из взвода Альфа, Миш  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: нэко!верс  
Рейтинг: РG  
Примечание: Нэко!верс: у всех персонажей есть кошачьи уши и хвосты.

— Чувак, как ты думаешь, что они говорят?  
— Лейтенант типа говорит: «Миииш! Помаши хвостом этому коту, скажи, что мы пришли с миром».  
— И Миш такой: «Друг, мои большие белые коты пришли тебя наебать, если ты не покажешь нам несколько подорванных собак». И дворовые коты такие: «Хабадабада? Хабадабада!»  
— Миш жмет уши и говорит: «Друг, эти уличные коты дико рады, что мы здесь. Они обожают свободу и думают, что эта бомбежка петардами вчера была пиздец волшебная. Вы, белые коты, убили много кошачьего корма. Кошачий корм был очень злой».  
— И лейтенант такой: «Миииш, я только что обосрался. Скажи этим хорошим котам, что если они не покажут хоть одну подорванную собаку, мои хозяева будут смеяться надо мной».  
— А Миш такой: «Друг, ну дай ты мне хоть косточку. Как насчет той, что от вчерашней курицы?»  
— Бро, и черный кот типа: «Хабадабада? Дабити даба». И Миш такой: «Лейтенант, этот дворовый кот очень сожалеет, что не может спасти вашу задницу от хозяйского тапка. У него нет никаких собак, но посмотри, ты можешь поебать его черную кошечку».  
— И лейтенант весь такой в слезах и дерьме. Сраная домашняя киска.

Название: Запах течки  
Размер: драббл, 33 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: морпехи  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: омегаверс  
Рейтинг: РG

Запах течки струился над лагерем, как марево над раскаленной сковородкой. Скулеж омег сплетался с победоносным рычанием альф, отпугивая сусликов, федаинов и других коренных жителей пустыни. И только меланхоличные беты молча стояли в карауле.


End file.
